


Down on the Farm

by neorenamon



Series: Down on the Farm [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Foreplay, Not so accidental Voyeurism, Oral Sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: After dating for a few months, Judy decides it's time for Nick to meet the parents. While on leave, she takes him back to Bunnyburrow during the Annual Carrot Festival. Since the whole family is away when they arrive, they decide that it would be fun to make out in the Master Bedroom. Little do they know that the best laid plans of mice, men and rabbits...





	1. Chapter 1

by neorenamon

"Wow... this is one big house," muttered Nick as they walked up to the front door of Judy's ancestral home.

"Actually," she replied, "Every building you can see in the local area is part of the 'family compound'."

"Fer reals?"

"Did you really think you could house 100 to 120 rabbits in the one house at one time?"

"I thought you had 275 brothers and sisters," he mumbled back.

"Well not all at the same time, you goofy fox!"

"Oh... I guess not," he replied as he looked over a Judy, "I'm used... to a much smaller family." Then he paused to look around before asking, "So... where is everyone?"

"I'm sure they're all at the Annual Carrot Festival," she answered cheerfully.

"No one... stuck around to greet us?"

"Well, I told them we would be here tomorrow evening. I didn't want them to miss the festival, after all."

"So... no one's here besides us?" he asked as his hopes rose.

"Yep," she replied, "The whole house is just ours right now." She paused to ask, "Wait... are you trying to imply something over there, mister?"

"You said we weren't going to mate while your parents are in the house... but seeing that they aren't..."

"Oh you sly fox," she answered with a grin, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so, Judy, but where are we gonna find rubber pants in our sizes?" he replied with a smirk.

"Nick," she sighed, "If I wasn't so busy, I'd have to hurt you."

"NARF!!"

Judy removed her house keys from her purse and unlocked the front door. "You know what I've always wanted to do as long as I can remember?" she asked as she headed for the main staircase.

"Fix my tie on the first try?"

"No, Nick. I've wanted to make out on the Master Bed."

"Really?" he mused as he raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you planned to live... so dangerously."

"You think... it's weird... or something?"

"Let's. Get. Dangerous."

She took his paw and led him up the stairs. They passed a few doorways before Judy stopped in front of one.

"It's lucky that in this house, they never lock the door unless..." said Judy before her voice trailed away.

"They're busy?"

She nodded as she opened the door. Slipping over to the bed, the two began stripping as they looked at each other. It was but a couple of minutes before the two of them were nude.

"C'mere you foxy thing," cooed Nick as he came a come hither motion to Judy.

She walked over and wrapped her arms about his waist as she buried her face into his chest fur.

"I... I love you," she purred into his chest.

"I love you too, my little carrots," he replied as he placed his paws behind her head.

She lifted her head, looked into his eyes and said, "You don't have to pull out this time. I'm ready for whatever comes now."

He smiled as he picked her up under her armpits and placed her on the bed facing him. Then he leaned in to start nibbling at the side of her neck. He was just teasing her with the tips of his canine teeth.

"Damn that makes me so hot," moaned Judy as she leaned her head to the side and slightly back. Her throat became much more open to Nick's attention.

He only responded by licking the side of her neck with a big wet sloppy tongue. Then he placed one paw on her shoulder while the other rubbed the lower part of her belly.

"If making you happy is all I can do for you," he purred into her ear, "then that's all I need to be happy."

She panted as he went back to teasing her neck with his mouth. His paw slipped down her stomach between her legs to rub against her bunny slit. She slipped her lower lip under her buck teeth as he fingered her. It didn't take long for her to get all hot and wet down below.

"Lay back, Carrots," he purred, "I don't think... you're quite ready to start."

She laid back as he moved his wet tongue from her neck down between her legs where his paw was. He licked and lapped at her pussy as he stuck his tongue up into her.

"Damn," she moaned, "You're so... so good... with that tongue."

He was too busy eating her out to reply. His paw slipped down to his cock to see if he was sufficiently aroused. A few strokes made sure it was nice and firm.

"I'm ready," she groaned, "Take me!"

"As my Carrots demands," he smirked as he readied to stick it in.

She lifted and separated her legs as she prepared to take his cock in.

"I promise to be gentle with you," he purred. Even though he said the same thing every time they mated, it never sounded like he wasn't being sincere.

He rubbed the head of his dick against her hot wet pussy.

Then they heard the front door open.

"Judy?!" he asked her in a hushed voice.

"But... but no one should be coming home yet," she protested, "It's way too early."

Thinking fast, Nick kicked all their clothes under the bed, grabbed Judy and slipped into the main closet. Multiple paw steps were coming up the stairs.

"After all these years," muttered Stu outside the Master Bedroom door, "I would be afraid that you'd get tired of this."

"Nonsense," replied Bonnie, "I want to keep making love to you until the day neither of us want to anymore."

"You'd think by now that someone would catch onto your 'annual headaches'," he chuckled.

"It's our little secret," she replied as she opened the door.

"Wait..." said Judy in a hushed tone, "All those years of headaches... just an excuse to..."

Nick clamped a paw over her mouth. They could see Stu and Bonnie come in through the slats in the closet door.

The two began kissing each other as they stripped their mate and dropped their clothing to the floor. They attacked each other with a ferocity that the two voyeurs figured would have faded a good two or three decades earlier.

"Hhhmmm..." muttered Judy into Nick's paw.

Then Stu picked up Bonnie and set her on the edge of the bed. After that, he hopped up beside her. She rolled onto her back and spread her legs for him.

"They don't waste any time," muttered Nick softly.

"Mmm..." she grumbled into his paw.

Soon, Bonnie had her legs over Stu's shoulders as he went to town eating her out. She laid her head back as she let out a long, low moan of pleasure.

Nick's other paw slipped down between her legs to continue fondling her already hot and wet pussy. He wasn't even aware of how hard his cock still was while he watched the two mature rabbits going at it.

Judy was soon moaning into his paw as she was getting turned on fiercely between his paw fingering her pussy, and watching her own parents getting ready to mate before their very eyes.

"I'm ready, my love," purred Bonnie.

"Me too," said Stu as he prepared to mount his wife.

Judy was soon squirming as Nick drove his finger deeper into her cock warmer. Her moans grew louder even though Nick wasn't paying attention to them.

Stu pushed her legs back as he slipped his dick into her wet pussy. "I love you as much as the first day we met," he moaned as he mounted Bonnie.

"I love you too," she groaned back as his cock went right in.

He started slowly at first, but increased in speed and power with each thrust. She was soon moaning her own pleasure to the world. It was good because Judy's moans would have otherwise been heard by her parents.

"I never thought I'd enjoy voyeurism," he muttered softly.

Judy's leg began twitching as she grew more aroused.

"I never get tired of this," moaned Stu.

"Me neither," she replied.

"Oh... it's coming soon... very soon."

"Give me ALL of your love," she moaned back.

He stiffened as he started blowing his wad into his wife.

Judy's leg began thumping on the closet floor.

"Wow dear," said Stu, "It's been so many years since you've thumped like..."

"Honey," she replied, "We're in bed. I'm not thumping my leg on anything."

"Then who's..."

Nick picked up Judy so her leg no longer hit the floor, but since they stopped fucking, Judy's moans were plain to hear. Especially when she orgasmed on his finger. He lost sight of the two as soon as they hopped off the bed, but he knew what was coming next.

The closet doors sprang open to show a very surprised Stu and Bonnie staring down on them naked and messy after their little mating session on the bed.

"Hey," said Nick, "Nice to meet you, Mister and Mrs. Hopps. I'm Judy's steady... Officer Nick Wilde at your service."

"We..." stammered Stu, "We weren't expecting you here today."

Judy finished her climax on his finger, but his paw was still clamped over her mouth.

"Well Judy darling didn't want to... distract you... from the Annual Carrot Festival. She figured we'd just... you know... hang out here until you come back tonight."

"And I assume that you were gonna fuck on the Master Bed before we... uh..." said Stu.

"Interrupted?" finished Bonnie.

"MMM!" protested Judy.

Nick took his paw off her mouth.

"You... you've been faking headaches all these years," fumed Judy, "Just... just so... you could screw each other?!"

"You don't have 275 offspring without a really really strong sex drive," muttered Bonnie.

"When you mother needs it," added Stu, "she really needs it."

"Whatsa matter, Carrots," purred Nick into Judy's ear, "It bothers you to see your parents getting it on? To be so madly in love with each other?"

"Does anyone really relish the notion of watching their parents boff?!" she protested.

Nick grinned broadly.

"NO," she replied as she looked the fox in the eyes, "I don't want to know."

"Well..." said Stu, "Now that you've seen us screwing... what do you think?"

"DAD!!" moaned Judy as her cheeks turned bright red.

"It looked good enough for a sex video," smirked Nick.

"NICK!"

"Well it's only fair that we get to watch you two going at it," sighed Bonnie.

"MOM! We aren't even married yet!"

"Come on, Honey," she replied with a grin, "We banged so many times before we were married, I was about ready to drop a litter less than a week after the wedding."

"Well since you asked so nicely..." purred Nick as he scooped up Judy under his arm.

Stu and Bonnie hopped up onto the chair on the other side of the bed from the closet.

"I've never seen interspecies sex before," mumbled Bonnie.

"Like I have?" asked Stu.

Nick carefully place Judy on the end of the bed. He glanced at the rabbit parents as he asked, "Should I start over with the whole foreplay thing?"

"We know what that's about," replied Bonnie, "Just get to... the good parts."

"MOM!" protested Judy.


	2. Down on the Matress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex continues between Nick and Judy as well as Stu and Bonnie.

by neorenamon

"It's okay," cooed Nick as he rubbed Judy's stomach fur with his paw, "Just pretend that we're mating normally. Ignore that your mom and dad are watching us."

"Nick!" she growled, "That's not helping any!"

"All you have to do is close your eyes."

"Well... that's worth a try," she replied as she closed her eyes.

He moved closer to her until her feet were up against his stomach. Glancing to Stu and Bonnie, they watched in silence. Considering how wet she was from being fingered in the closet, she was more than wet enough to take his cock easily.

Judy threw her head back as he penetrated her penis sheath slowly. Her legs folded back toward her belly as Nick leaned in closer.

"I love you, Nick," she moaned as he inched his way into her.

About half way, he stopped and pulled back. Considering the size and weight difference between the two, he considered half the length of his cock as being the most he could safely use on his rabbit partner.

"I love you too, Carrots," he sighed back.

"Carrots?" asked Stu softly.

"Nickname," replied Bonnie equally quietly.

Judy grabbed paws full of the bed sheets as he slipped into her once more. Her legs flexed against his stomach with each thrust. Slowly, each pass became just a little faster and a little stronger.

"All these years," whispered Stu, "We've been mating so quickly."

"Maybe there is something to taking our sweet time," agreed Bonnie.

Judy closed her eyes tighter and moaned just a little louder.

"Judy and I," replied Nick, "We never hurry. When we make sweet love, we savor every moment together."

"It's so romantic," moaned Judy.

Nick continued to mount Judy as her parents watched them in utter fascination. Then Stu nodded to Bonnie as she crawled onto the upper half of the bed. Fortunately, the standard size mattress they used was made for medium sized mammals so there was plenty of room. Then she laid on her stomach so she was looking down on Judy's head.

The fox simply raised an eyebrow as Stu climbed onto the bed after her. He slipped behind her so he was facing both Nick and Judy as well.

"Sweetie?" asked Bonnie as she reached out towards Judy.

Judy's eyes popped open to look into her mother's face. By instinct, she reached over her head to grab her mother's paws with her own. They locked their fingers together by curling them as Stu mounted Bonnie from behind, but much more slowly.

"Mommy," sighed Judy as the two held each other's paws tightly.

"Hey Carrots," said Nick softly, "I bet you and your Mom never thought you'd bond with each other like this, eh?"

"I never thought I'd bond with a future son-in-law like this either," replied Stu.

"You will respect my daughter by proper marriage even if you'll never have kids of your own, right?" panted Bonnie.

"I... feel kinda stupid now," muttered Nick.

Judy looked back at him as she asked, "About what?"

"Well..." he hymned and hawed, "I didn't think things would move along so fast... so I left the engagement ring I bought for you... back home."

Judy squeezed her mother's paws even tighter as she squealed, "Of course I'll marry you!" Tears of joy were leaking from her eyes down her cheeks even as Nick mated with her.

"Oh, you can give her the ring any time," agreed Bonnie.

"I didn't get your mother's engagement ring until a good month after I proposed to her," said Stu as he continued to screw his wife a bit faster.

"Well, it was a depression era, darling. I wasn't expecting to get an engagement ring like you got me ever. I would have been happy with a ring from a box of Cracker Jacks for all I cared."

Judy looked back into her mother's eyes as she said, "Well, with role models like you, how could I possibly go wrong?"

Bonnie and Stu both smiled broadly.

Nick gently took a hold of Judy's knees as he came into her love canal. He was grunting as he did so. His smile was broad as Judy looked back into his eyes.

Judy smiled back before she looked into her mother's eyes again.

"People think that rabbits only mate to make lots of children," sighed Stu as he blew his second wad into his wife, "but we mate for the sake of love just as much as any other mammal."

"Your father's right," agreed Bonnie.

"I have to remember to add a gold star to my journal later," he chuckled.

"Come on, Dad," grunted Judy, "You're right more often than that."

"Well don't tell that to your mother," he smirked as Bonnie smiled.

Even though Nick and Stu came into their partners, they continued to mate so the women could cum as well. Both Bonnie and Judy breathed quicker and moaned a bit louder as they both drew closer to climax.

"Ugh..." moaned Judy.

"Oh my," sighed Bonnie.

It was hard to tell which doe orgasmed first, but it wasn't a competition after all. Stu looked past Nick towards the room door.

"Honey?" he asked, "Did we lock the door when we came in?"

"I don't think so," replied Bonnie, "We were in a bit of a hurry to get started and go back to the fair."

"Did we close the door when we came in?"

"Well of course we did," she answered, "Why do you ask?"

Nick looked back over his shoulder to see the bedroom door ajar. 

"I... ah... think your little secret is out now," muttered Stu.

"Yours and mine both," sighed Nick.

They could hear the flutter of small paws going back down the stairs.

"I guess the genie's out of the bottle now," sighed Judy as she came down from her orgasm. Her breathing slowed down and became deeper as she did so.

"Well I guess this makes me an official in-law, now doesn't it?" giggled Nick.

"Not quite the introduction I was looking for," she grumbled.

"You rabbits... can be really sneaky when you put your mind to it..."

"Darn straight."

Stu and Bonnie just smiled.


End file.
